No es algo tan malo
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Drabble inspirado en la serie de cortos Junjou Mix correspondiente a Junjou Egoist. Si no lo han leído, posiblemente se pierdan un poco en el contexto. Ah, y otra advertencia: esto es DULCE, CURSI Y FLUFFY! Junjou Egoist ni Junjou Romantica me pertenecen, sino a Shungiku Nakamura.


**_No es algo tan malo_**

_"When someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're bleeding_  
><em>But I could be that guy to heal it over time<em>  
><em>And I won't stop until you believe it<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you're worth it<em>

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me..."_

**_Not a Bad Thing- Justin Timberlake_**

_Maldita sea, no puedo dejar de mirarlo…_

Con la palma de la mano extendida hacia la ventana, mientras el sol de la tarde proyectaba las luces sobre los rascacielos; miraba como esas luces lo hacían brillar con mayor intensidad hasta casi dejarlo ciego. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de ese nuevo accesorio, y cada vez que lo hacía el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho, latiendo de prisa y subiendo el color a sus mejillas hasta que se forzaba a calmarse.

Pensó que aquella idea suya era disparatada, que sería una fantasía porque acababa de llegar de una boda y eso le había emocionado. Sabía que era obstinado, pero supuso que se le pasaría rápido cuando viera la poca practicidad de gastar dinero en algo que ni siquiera podían usar en público. Por eso había aceptado de buenas maneras, por eso no había dado la contra; porque pensó que se le pasaría.

Qué cosa más lejos de la realidad. Pues ayer apareció con los anillos en una caja.

Era de terciopelo azul. Por alguna razón hasta la bendita cajita le pareció hermosa, pero no se lo dijo.

_Es el color favorito de Hiro-san, ¿No? Por eso la escogí._

Qué tonto, era su color favorito porque le recordaba a él.

Después hincó una rodilla en el suelo y extendió su mano hacia él. Casi lloraba de la emoción; él obviamente no podía soportar la vergüenza pues ya estaban bastante mayores para esas tonterías.

Pero con todo y eso, le extendió la suya de regreso y se dejó colocar la argolla en el anular de la mano izquierda.

_Este es un símbolo de que estarás toda la vida conmigo…_

Sacó el suyo y lo empuñó en su mano para que se lo colocara. Le indicó con la mirada encendida de no lo iba a imitar arrodillándose. Nowaki solo rió.

_Por supuesto que no. Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso para mi Hiro-san._

Estúpido idiota insolente. ¿Cómo podía demostrar de forma tan descarada que lo conocía totalmente?

Reunió una cantidad suficiente de seguridad y le puso el anillo. Nowaki enlazó sus dedos con los suyos.

_… __de la misma forma que este es un símbolo de que yo estaré siempre a tu lado…"_

Bufó y apartó la vista. Tenía un montón de exámenes que corregir, no iba a pasar todo el día mirando un anillo.

Pero de nuevo fue asaltado por los recuerdos. Después de eso, Nowaki besó el anillo en su dedo para pasar a sus labios, su cuello, su pecho… y dejándose llevar por esa sensación familiar pero tan cálida que siempre lograba cautivarle; terminaron haciendo el amor hasta la madrugada. Escuchó como le prometía que siempre estaría con él, que lo amaba más que a su propia vida y cuán feliz le había hecho que aceptara su propuesta.

Se levantó de la mesa incapaz de concentrarse y caminó hasta la cocina para servirse una taza de té.

El desayuno de la mañana, el té, los colores de la tarde, la luz del sol detenida en su ventana, sus ojos, sus cabellos… todo tenía colores y sabores distintos, más alegres, más vivos.

―Pero si hemos vivido juntos por años, ¿Por qué me siento tan…?

Dejó la frase a la mitad, buscando un adjetivo que pudiera englobar todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo.

―…Feliz― completó automáticamente, como quien piensa en voz alta.

Tomó la taza humeante con ambas manos y volvió a mirar la izquierda.

_"__Quiero una prueba de que Hiro-san siempre estará conmigo…"_

― Después de todos estos años ¿Cómo puedes aún dudarlo?... idiota.

No, en realidad no estaba dudando. Su nivel de compromiso había alcanzado ese grado de madurez. Justo cuando él comenzaba a pensar que no podían avanzar más.

Sonrió casi naturalmente, últimamente le costaba menos sonreír e imaginar esas cosas. E incluso, sin que nadie se enterase, pensaba en cursilerías.

―Estar siempre contigo… que estés siempre conmigo― susurró.

_Quizás no es tan mala idea._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Espero que este drabble muy cortito y muy azucarado les haya gustado. La verdad es que puedo ser un poquito malévola con este par en <strong>Los Conejos Negros, <strong>pero leí el junjou Mix y fue simplemente... hermoso. Aun me tiene idiotizada (Incluyó anillos y demás ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionara de otra manera? Esto se me ocurrió inmediatamente y pues tuve que escribirlo sino no me iba a dejar en paz este montón de arcoiris y corazones en mi garganta._

_Aparte del Junjou Mix, está inspirado (en parte) por la canción **Not a Bad Thing **de **Justin Timberlake. ****Imaginé que sería su tema de bodas y todo... ¿Ven como me ponen de cursi y ridícula este par? **El demonio Kamijou debería venir a golpearme... (ok no)._

_Dejen un review si gustan y, besos con labial rojo!_


End file.
